<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>À voir ce qu'il se passera by Misty1024</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627221">À voir ce qu'il se passera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024'>Misty1024</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alyanette [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, Déclaration d'amour, F/F, POV First Person, Rejection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette finit cependant par se retourner et me regarder en prenant une grande inspiration. Et c’est à ce moment que je remarquais que son visage était écarlate. Et que je réalisais ce qu’elle allait me dire.</p><p>Comment j’avais pu louper ça ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alyanette [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>À voir ce qu'il se passera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– A-Alya… ?</p><p>Je me tournais vers Marinette en entendant sa voix. Son ton était hésitant, et je me demandais pourquoi.</p><p>– Hm ?</p><p>En la voyant, je vis que son ton n’était pas la seule chose montrant son hésitation. Elle n’osait pas me regarder et jouait avec une de ses couettes, comme pour occuper ses mains, que je voyais trembler un peu.</p><p>– Est-ce que… Je peux te parler d’un truc après les cours… ?</p><p>Si ça la mettait dans cet état, ce devait être quelque chose d’important. Je me demandais de quoi il s’agissait, par contre.</p><p>– Bien sûr… Et ne stresse pas comme ça, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, hein ?</p><p>Elle hocha la tête avec un semblant de sourire, mais l’air toujours aussi stressée. De quoi voulait-elle me parler ? Est-ce qu’elle avait découvert que j’étais Rena Rouge ? Je n’espérais pas… Ça ne faisait pas longtemps que j’avais mon Miraculous à plein temps, et je préférais le garder…</p><p>Même si j’avais dû léger la partie caméra de mon blog à Nino depuis.</p><p>Les cours passèrent avec une lenteur frustrante, tandis que je ne pouvais m’empêcher d’imaginer toutes sortes de théories. Finalement la sonnerie résonna et je rangeais mes affaires en vitesse, remarquant au passage que Marinette prenait tout son temps, sûrement toujours en train d’hésiter à me dire ce qu’elle voulait. Une fois toutes ses affaires dans son sac, elle se mit à fixer le vide, et je l’interpellais pour la faire sortir de ses pensées.</p><p>– Mari… ?</p><p>– A-Ah ! Oui ! P-Pardon.</p><p>Elle se leva alors sans me regarder et souffla.</p><p>– T-Tu viens ?</p><p>Elle agissait définitivement bizarrement.</p><p>– J’arrive.</p><p>Elle sortit alors de la pièce, tandis que je la suivais. Elle finit par s’arrêter devant le lycée, là où il n’y avait pas grand monde après la fin des cours. Ses yeux étaient rivés au sol, et elle ne disait rien, dos à moi.</p><p>Elle finit cependant par se retourner et me regarder en prenant une grande inspiration. Et c’est à ce moment que je remarquais que son visage était écarlate. Et que je réalisais ce qu’elle allait me dire.</p><p>Comment j’avais pu louper ça ?</p><p>– A-Alya… Je… T-Tu sais que… Je n’aime plus A-Adrien… ?</p><p>– Oui…</p><p>Je l’avais remarqué il y a quelques mois, elle s’était peu à peu mise à agir plus normalement face à lui, jusqu’à ce qu’elle paraisse plus proche de lui que de moi. Je n’avais cependant pas relevé que c’était peut-être parce qu’elle m’évitait légèrement.</p><p>– Et… Hm… Je… En fait… Je… Je t’aime.</p><p>Je sentis mon cœur se serrer en entendant ça. Parce que… Je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui retourner ses sentiments.</p><p>Je voyais l’espoir dans son regard s’effacer au fil des secondes de silence qui passaient.</p><p>– Marinette… Je… Je suis désolée…</p><p>Avant de disparaître complètement.</p><p>– Je t’aime beaucoup mais… Juste…</p><p>– Juste comme une amie ?</p><p>Elle eut un rire légèrement amer en disant ça.</p><p>– Désolée…</p><p>Elle secoua la tête et essuya les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur son visage.</p><p>– Ne… T’excuse pas. C’est bon… Je vais survivre… Je… On peut quand même rester amies, hein… ?</p><p>– Oui… Tu… Tu auras besoin… Que je te laisse un peu d’espace… ?</p><p>Elle me regarda quelques secondes, même si elle semblait réfléchir à autre chose.</p><p>– Non, ça ira… Je… Je vais y aller. Hm… à demain… Du coup…</p><p>– À demain…</p><p>Je restais encore en place quelques secondes alors que je la voyais s’éloigner. Je voyais aussi ses épaules trembler, elle devait sûrement pleurer. Je m’en voulais pour ça… Mais je ne pouvais rien y faire…</p><p>Je soupirais lourdement avant de rentrer chez moi et de m’enfermer dans ma chambre.</p><p>– Alya ? Ça va aller ?</p><p>– Ouais…</p><p>Je voyais que Trixx s’inquiétait, ne serait-ce que dans sa façon de me parler. C’était rare qu’iel soit comme ça…</p><p>– Hm… Je dois aller patrouiller ce soir… C’est mon tour avec Ladybug… ça me changera les idées…</p><p>Je vis que Trixx me lança un regard pensif, que je ne compris pas, mais j’avais très vite appris que lui demander les choses ne donnait jamais lieu à une vraie réponse.</p><p>Je passais donc le temps que j’avais avant la patrouille à essayer de faire mes devoirs pour essayer de me sortir l’expression de Marinette après que je l’ai rejetée de la tête. Sans grand succès. Je n’arrivais pas à me changer les idées pendant le repas non-plus. Je n’arrêtais pas de me demander dans quel état était ma meilleure amie.</p><p>Quand mon téléphone sonna pour me dire que c’était l’heure de la patrouille, je me transformais en vitesse et me rendis au lieu de rendez-vous. Ladybug n’était pas là, mais Chat Noir y était.</p><p>– Chat ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?</p><p>Il se tourna vers moi avec son sourire habituel.</p><p>– Ah, on voit qui est la préférée, hm ? Je suis délaissé…</p><p>Sa réponse eut le mérite de m’arracher un léger sourire.</p><p>– Non, non… Ne le prends pas mal, je ne m’y attendais juste pas.</p><p>– Je sais. Enfin, pour répondre à ta question, Ma Lady avait des trucs de prévus… Elle m’a donc réquisitionnée pour aujourd’hui ! Tu la reverras donc dans deux semaines… Ou durant la prochaine attaque… Je mets les paris sur dans… Une semaine et un jour.</p><p>– Ah, ok… Tu sais que Ladybug te réprimanderait pour faire des paris là-dessus ?</p><p>Il rigola légèrement.</p><p>– Yup, c’est pour ça que je profite du fait qu’elle soit pas là. Bon, on fait les mêmes trajets que d’habitude ?</p><p>Je m’apprêtais à acquiescer avant de faire une pause pour réfléchir.</p><p>– Hm… Chat… ? Est-ce que… Est-ce qu’on peut échanger pour cette fois ?</p><p>– Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?</p><p>Je détournais le regard, gênée.</p><p>– C’est que… Je… J’ai blessé ma meilleure amie aujourd’hui et… Ton trajet passe devant chez elle… Donc je me suis dit… Même si c’est… Un peu… Immoral ? De faire ça… Je… Veux voir comment elle va… Enfin, si je la croise… Je vais pas rentrer chez elle par effraction, hein.</p><p>– T’inquiète, je comprends, pique mon trajet alors, on se retrouve dans une petite heure !</p><p>– Merci…</p><p>Et sur ces mots, on se sépara. J’espérais à la fois croiser Marinette et ne pas le faire… Enfin, j’espérais surtout qu’elle ne soit pas akumatisée…</p><p>Il me fallut une trentaine de minutes avant de passer vers chez elle. J’étais encore un peu loin, mais je la vis sur son balcon. C’était peut-être le moment, non ? Cependant, même de loin, je vis son regard passer sur moi, avant qu’elle ne retourne à l’intérieur. Est-ce qu’elle m’avait repérée et ne voulait parler à personne… Ou alors était-ce juste une coïncidence ?</p><p>Je soupirais à nouveau avant de continuer ma patrouille, j’imagine que je verrais l’étendue des dégâts demain ?</p><p> </p><p>Il n’y eut rien à signaler, alors je retournais au point de rendez-vous, où Chat Noir me rejoignit vite.</p><p>– Alors ? Tu as pu voir ton amie ?</p><p>Je secouais la tête.</p><p>– Je l’ai aperçue mais… Je pense qu’elle ne voulait parler à personne, donc… Peu importe… Je la verrais demain.</p><p>– Okay ! Essaie de ne pas trop y penser et de dormir, à la prochaine, Rena !</p><p>– Bye…</p><p>Et sur ces mots, je retournais chez moi, me dé-transformais, avant de m’étaler sur mon lit : ça allait être une longue nuit.</p><p> </p><p>Sans surprise, le lendemain, il y avait une gêne évidente entre Marinette et moi, même si aucune de nous deux ne la voulait. Cela fut vite repéré par Nino et Adrien, qui eurent l’air de comprendre immédiatement la situation. Sûrement Marinette leur avait dit pour ce qu’elle ressentait pour moi…</p><p>La suite de la semaine se passa de manière assez similaire, mais nous commencions à agir un peu plus naturellement, même si… Il restait un signe évident de ce qu’il s’était passé. Je n’osais plus la toucher, et elle avait l’air d’être dans le même cas. C’était assez étrange, vu que notre amitié avait toujours été très tactile, mais j’imagine que c’était inévitable.</p><p> </p><p>Quelques jours plus tard, il y avait eu une attaque, au plus grand plaisir de Chat Noir qui se ventait d’avoir eu juste auprès de moi.</p><p>– Chat, arrête ça, sinon je vais penser que c’est de ta faute s’il y en a une !</p><p>Je lui avais répondu ça pour essayer de le calmer un peu, parce que Ladybug avait l’air de vouloir en finir au plus vite. Alors autant faire en sorte que ce soit le cas.</p><p>– Oui, oui, pardon !</p><p>Une fois l’akumatisé vaincu, Ladybug ne resta pas longtemps, expliquant avoir quelque chose à faire. Je remarquais qu’elle avait hésité légèrement avant de faire le « bien joué » avec Chat Noir et moi… Peut-être qu’il se passait quelque chose dans sa vie privée… Mais je n’avais pas eu le temps de demander.</p><p>– D’ailleurs, Rena, comment ça se passe avec ton amie ?</p><p>Il m’avait demandé ça quand on était partis à l’écart, un peu avant nos dé-transformations.</p><p>– C’est… Toujours un peu compliqué…</p><p>– Désolé si c’est indiscret… Mais tu l’as blessée comment en fait ?</p><p>Je soupirais en répondant.</p><p>– Je l’ai rejetée…</p><p>– Ah…</p><p>Il semblait s’apprêter à répondre quelque chose, quand ses yeux s’écarquillèrent, comme s’il réalisait quelque chose.</p><p>– Attends, arrête-moi si je me trompe mais… Tu aimes Ladybug, non ?</p><p>Je sentis mes joues chauffer légèrement. Je savais ne pas être très discrète à ce sujet, mais poser la question de but en blanc comme ça…</p><p>– O-Oui… Pourquoi ?</p><p>Il me fixa quelques secondes en silence avant que son Miraculous ne sonne pour le rappeler à l’ordre.</p><p>– Tu devrais lui dire, dans ce cas ! Enfin, moi j’dois y aller, bye Rena !</p><p>Et sur ces mots, il s’était en allé, me laissant avec son conseil en tête.</p><p>Avouer mes sentiments à Ladybug, hein ?</p><p>– Pourquoi pas, après tout…</p><p>J’avais soufflé ça pour moi-même, avant de rentrer chez-moi pour m’occuper du Ladyblog.</p><p> </p><p>Deux jours plus tard, mon jour de patrouille avec Ladybug, j’avais pris ma décision. Je lui dirais, et au pire, je serais rejetée.</p><p>– Bonjour, Rena.</p><p>Elle avait l’air un peu gênée d’être en ma présence, comme depuis quelques jours, et je ne comprenais définitivement pas pourquoi.</p><p>– Hey, Ladybug… Hm… Je pourrais te parler d’un truc après ? C’est assez important.</p><p>Elle eut l’air d’hésiter quelques secondes avant d’acquiescer.</p><p>Après ça, elle partit de son côté et moi du mien pour surveiller la ville. J’avais les nerfs en pelote, j’avais peur qu’elle me rejette, mais… Il fallait bien que je lui dise un jour, après tout.</p><p> </p><p>Une fois encore, il n’y eut aucun problème, et je la retrouvais au point de rendez-vous. Elle semblait être là depuis un moment, puisqu’elle s’était assise et paraissait perdue dans ses pensées.</p><p>– Ladybug ?</p><p>Elle sursauta en m’entendant avant de se relever.</p><p>– Pardon, je ne t’avais pas entendue arriver.</p><p>– C’est rien…</p><p>Il y eut un petit silence, avant qu’elle ne demande.</p><p>– Donc… Qu’est-ce que tu… voulais me dire ?</p><p>Je pris une grande inspiration, c’était le moment où jamais.</p><p>– Je t’aime. Je… Ne sais pas si c’est réciproque… Si ça ne l’est pas c’est pas grave mais… je voulais te le dire. Chat Noir m’a conseillé de le faire… Et je me suis dit autant être honnête…</p><p>Je vis ses yeux s’écarquiller, puis ses joues virer à l’écarlate avant qu’elle ne murmure quelque chose que je ne perçus pas. Elle ne répondit pas pendant un moment, un l’air en plein conflit intérieur…</p><p>Alors je devinais la réponse.</p><p>– Je… écoute, c’est pas grave si tu ne ressens pas la même chose… Je vais y aller…</p><p>Je n’eus même pas le temps de me retourner que je la sentis attraper mon poignet pour me retenir en soufflant.</p><p>– Alya, attends…</p><p>Je sentis tout mon corps se figer en entendant la vulnérabilité dans sa voix. Qui plus est, je ne me rappelais pas d’une seule fois où elle m’avait appelée Alya alors que j’étais transformée. J’obéis donc, restant sans bouger alors qu’elle semblait rassembler ses pensées.</p><p>Au bout d’une dizaine de secondes, elle commença.</p><p>– Écoute, je… Je t’aime aussi…</p><p>Je sentis mon cœur s’emballer à ces mots.</p><p>– Mais… Tu sais… Il vaut mieux éviter… Si… Si tu aimais la personne sous le masque, ce ne serait pas compliqué… Mais comme ça, on est des super-héros, et si le Papillon l’apprenait… Ce serait dangereux… Et… Pour la même raison… Je ne peux pas te dire qui je suis…</p><p>Puis se serrer. Je comprenais ses raisons, j’étais même d’accord avec elle, mais ça faisait quand même mal.</p><p>– Alors… Si… Si quand on l’aura arrêté tu… Tu le veux toujours… On pourra sortir ensemble et… Je… Enfin, je te dirais qui je suis, aussi…</p><p>Je hochais la tête.</p><p>– D’accord, je comprends, Ladybug… J’espère qu’on l’attrapera vite alors.</p><p>Elle me sourit alors et m’embrassa sur la joue avant de répondre.</p><p>– J’espère aussi…</p><p>Et après ça, elle dut partir, et je fis de même, non sans envoyer un message à Chat Noir.</p><p>« <em>Merci du conseil, bon, vie de super-héros oblige, on ne changera rien, mais… Au moins je suis fixée. »</em></p><p>Il ne répondit pas, sûrement n’ayant pas vu le message.</p><p> </p><p>Une fois chez moi, je réussis à m’endormir vite : Vivement qu’on arrête le Papillon.</p><p> </p><p>Et le lendemain, aussi étonnant que ce soit, Marinette m’accueillit en me serrant dans ses bras, comme elle avait l’habitude de faire quand elle ne me voyait pas pendant longtemps. Je restais sous le choc pendant quelques secondes, avant de lui rendre son étreinte et qu’elle ne me lâche.</p><p>– Hm. Ça m’avait manqué de faire ça !</p><p>L’expression satisfaite sur son visage m’arracha un léger rire.</p><p>– Moi aussi, mais tu m’as fait peur en arrivant comme ça.</p><p>Elle sourit légèrement et me répondit.</p><p>– Désolée, j’ai pas mal intériorisé cette semaine… Mais c’était peut-être pas une super idée… Vivement que le Papillon soit battu !</p><p>– Tu as raison…</p><p>Oui… Même si on ne disait pas ça pour les mêmes raisons…</p><p>J’attendais ce moment avec impatience.</p><p>Et à voir ce qu’il se passera après…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>